


Праздник Урожая

by Dancing_with_Q, WTF Shingeki no Kyojin 2021 (quiet_shingekiman)



Series: 4LVL — Тексты высокого рейтинга на ЗФБ 2021 [12]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Drama, Flashbacks, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_with_Q/pseuds/Dancing_with_Q, https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_shingekiman/pseuds/WTF%20Shingeki%20no%20Kyojin%202021
Summary: «Такие ночи перед выходом за стены — хуже всего. Бессонные, с памятью мягкой как воск, в которую врезается каждое слово, брошенное напоследок с глазу на глаз». Тексты в тексте, цепочка не похожих на правду историй с единым стержнем.
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Series: 4LVL — Тексты высокого рейтинга на ЗФБ 2021 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170455
Comments: 13
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Праздник Урожая

**Author's Note:**

> История господина Смита — переделка рассказа «Коса» из сборника «Октябрьская страна» Рея Брэдбери (God bless Him).

Последний ужин перед экспедицией к стене Мария давно закончился. В столовой прибрали столы, соскребли с тарелок остатки похлебки, отмыли с кружек засохшую пену от пива. В спальнях закончили пьяные разговоры, улеглись по койкам и потушили свет. 

Когда Эрен, Армин и Микаса ушли в казармы, Леви покинул свое укрытие и спустился в город. Может, зря он подслушал их разговор — чистый звон нарисованных на бумаге надежд, наивно возвышенных, не привязанных к земле за жёсткий металлический трос. «Свобода». «Море». «Вместе навек». Так способны мечтать только те, у кого было детство под солнцем, пусть немного и силой отнятое позже.

Ночь над Митрой — муаровый узор перистых облаков, сквозь который светит луна. Спящие улицы и прилавки, спящее белье на веревках, бодрый свет газовых фонарей, бодрая тень, скользящая по высиненным стенам. Тихо шелестят под ногами ступеньки. Леви поднимает глаза к небу, смотрит на циферблат часовой башни с ажурными стрелками.

Такие ночи перед выходом за стены — хуже всего. Бессонные, с памятью мягкой как воск, в которую врезается каждое слово, брошенное напоследок с глазу на глаз. Там, за стенами, время потечёт совсем по-другому — гигантская рука разобьёт песочные часы, и песок хлынет наружу. Беспорядочно, нелинейно, минуя узкое горлышко. Да, так и будет, как бывает всякую экспедицию, но то будет завтра, а пока — ожидание, медленное, как ржавая стрелка курантов, подбиваемая скрипом зубчатых колёс. Удар. Движение. Удар. Движение. 

На городской площади никого, только пар, поднимающийся из ливнёвых решеток. В темноте за железными прутьями не видно Подземного города, но слышно его ни с чем не сравнимый запах. Подземелье живёт вполсилы, подолгу хранит сырые отходы на обочинах, с трудом переваривает умерших. Его выдолбленное в пещере лоно не приспособлено к быту — холодный и тёмный мешок, где все глядят друг на друга сквозь дым от вечно коптящих свечей и сжигаемого в печах мусора. У тех, кто живёт там годами, глаза свыкаются с пеленой, лёгкие — с гарью, сердце — с камнем над головой. Дым просачивается к ним под веки, и они носят его в помутневших зрачках, как жители Митры носят летом загар.

Кажется, у Леви до сих пор такой взгляд, хоть о прошлом куда проще забыть, когда жизнь ускользает сквозь пальцы. Не своя, чужая. Сбитый прицел УМП, лишнее движение в воздухе, опоздание в треть момента, и чьи-то часы встают навсегда. 

Леви опускается на тротуар рядом с решёткой, смотрит на высвобожденные из-под облаков звезды, щедро рассыпанный небесный песок. Нет, эта ночь даже хуже всех предыдущих, потому что экспедиция в Шиганшину отличается от тех, что были раньше — в ней есть пугающая известность действующих лиц, вскрывшаяся правда о большой игре далеко за стенами, обессиленный Разведотряд, а ещё подвал Гриши Йегера и «правда об этом мире, которую мы обязательно узнаем» — что-то почти религиозное, нарисованное с обратной стороны листа, где уже красуется «море».

Леви пинает лежащий у ботинка камень, и тот гулко прыгает по мостовой. Иногда он ловит себя на мысли, что всё это не имеет к нему отношения — сложно увлечься тем, природу чего не понимаешь. Но это важно Эрвину, значит, важно и Леви.

Стрелка без удара колёс — обычный металлолом.

Вернувшись в штаб, Леви отправляется в конец коридора запертых комнат, к спальне Эрвина. Наступает в разлитый под дверью свет и стучит перед тем, как повернуть латунную ручку.

— Я видел, ты не спишь… Ты что, куришь?

Сидящий на кровати Эрвин удивлённо поворачивается к открытой двери. В спальне витает табачный дым, восходящий из трубки в его руке. 

— Нет. Это отцовская, просто поджёг. Кажется, табак отсырел, долго не расходился, и запах неприятный… Что-то случилось?

— Пока ничего. 

Заперев за собой дверь, Леви проходит в комнату, нетерпеливо открывает оконную створку. Затем переносит стоявший у стола стул к кровати, садится и забрасывает ногу на ногу. Они пристально смотрят друг на друга, пока сквозняк уносит табачный кумар в синюю ночь.

— Всё-таки решил сломать мне ноги? — тихо спрашивает Эрвин, нахмурив широкие брови. От его бьющей по лбу, всегда чрезвычайной серьёзности Леви теряется, но дышать становится легче, и даже выходит улыбнуться.

— Зачем? Чтобы ты ехал в Шиганшину, почивая в телеге? Нет уж, придётся поднапрячься. — Леви разглядывает трубку: чашу из тёмного дерева, лакированный мундштук с налипшими отпечатками пальцев. — Не видел у тебя этой штуки раньше…

— Я заходил домой. — Поднявшись с кровати, Эрвин подходит к столу и кладёт трубку на железный поднос. — Вернее, туда, где когда-то был дом. Сейчас там живут дальние родственники, считай, незнакомые люди, но в чулане до сих пор хранятся наши вещи. Там я и нашёл трубку.

— Никогда не мог понять, почему люди курят. 

— Ищут успокоения, потом привыкают. Не стоит недооценивать силу привычки. — Словно в подтверждение своей правоты, Эрвин машинально поправляет пустой рукав светлой рубашки и возвращается обратно на кровать. — Отец редко курил, хороший табак было трудно достать, но под трубку всегда шли истории. Их я заглатывал с куда большим удовольствием, чем дым.

Свеча оттеняет всё хоть сколько-нибудь имеющее глубину и еле заметную перемену в лице Эрвина. Напряжение в уголках губ, морщину на переносице, застывший взгляд, на конце которого — книжные стопки, сложенные прямо на полу, без посредников-полок и дубовых столов. Был ли в этом небывалом пренебрежении к книгам признак чего-то? 

— Помнится, раньше и ты любил рассказывать истории. 

— Было такое? 

— Было, давно. Когда мы собирались после миссий с Майком, Нанабой и Ханджи. Много я тогда узнал, чего, может, хотел бы забыть…

Эрвин морщится, будто силясь вытащить застрявшее в дверях воспоминание.

— Думаешь, я изменился с тех пор? — Он вдруг поднимает на Леви глаза, и тот говорит первое, что приходит на ум. 

— Нет.

— Нет?

— Не знаю. Любой бы изменился.

Эрвин прижимается спиной к стене и несколько раз кивает сам себе. Босая ступня касается ботинка Леви, надетого на закинутую сверху ногу и натёртого до скрипа. 

— Значит, хочешь променять сон на разговоры.

— Почему нет. К тому же здесь уже накурено, все условия для тебя. 

— Не боишься, что мы заснём завтра верхом?

— Сам понимаешь, дело рискованное, так что не подведи. — Леви цепляется за непроходящие тёмные круги под глазами Эрвина и строго добавляет: — Нагоним тоску друг на друга и спать.

Усмехнувшись, Эрвин поворачивается к столу. Трубка уже не дымит, но в воздухе по-прежнему вязкий запах табака. 

— Тогда начну с одной из отцовских историй.

_Поле пшеницы_

Колёса телег молотили сухую траву и дорожные камни. Бился ветер в навесе из белого льна. Начальная школа Митры впервые выезжала за стены столицы, к королевским пашням и фермам. Свесившись из телеги, дети подставляли солнцу счастливые лица, щурились, пытаясь заглянуть за горизонт через радужные переливы на кончиках пушистых ресниц. «Детям полезно участвовать в сборе урожая. Вы начнете ценить пищу и труд, станете помощниками своим родителям», — так им сказали на школьном собрании.

Держась за деревянный бортик, Эрвин смотрел на лежащее в низине лоскутное одеяло злаков, вспоминал их имена с уроков естествознания. Тут были полотна ярко-жёлтого рапса, и зелёные прямоугольники ржи, и пышное золото пшеницы, похожей на хлебные берега из волшебной сказки. 

По прозрачной синеве неба гуляли высокие кучевые облака — не обрезанные стенами шапки, какие только и было видно в столице, а целые, с корнями. Они-то и стали предметом шумного детского спора.

— Смотрите! Это облако похоже на дерево! 

— Где ты видела такие деревья? Больше похоже на гигантский кусок творога.

— Или на титана! Ой, вдруг это и правда титан?

— Такого не может быть. Родители говорят, что титанов не существует. В Митре их никто не видел.

— Как же не существует? Тогда куда пропадают люди, которые уходят воевать с ними за стены?

— Мама считает, что это всё выдумка, чтобы люди платили больше налогов.

— Никакая это не выдумка! — не выдержал Эрвин. — Титаны существуют, они живут за стеной Мария! Верно же, учитель? 

— Верно, — кивнул господин Смит, с одобрением глядя на сына сквозь круглые очки. 

— Учитель, а правда, что титаны едят людей?

— Это тоже правда.

— Ого, как круто! А как они их едят? Как мы едим курицу? Варят и жарят?

— Они слишком глупые для этого, — снова влез Эрвин, — так что едят людей, как мы едим овощи — в сыром виде и прямо в одежде.

Живо представив себе слова Эрвина, дети холодно поежились и как-то разом притихли. Господин Смит покачал головой и широко улыбнулся.

— Титаны, конечно, опасные, но нам их бояться нечего. Стена Мария высокая, им ни за что не перелезть через неё, к тому же наверху стоят гарнизоны с пушками — они ни за что не пропустят титанов в наш мир. Так что не переживайте. Лучше посмотрите, какая красота кругом! Есть у меня подходящая история, хотите?

— Да, учитель! А она страшная? Хотим страшную.

— Страшные истории днём совсем не пугают. 

— Не надо страшную, про титанов было жутко!

— Скажем так, это совсем не страшная «страшная» история, так что должна понравиться всем. 

Господин Смит прочистил горло и принялся говорить на полтона громче. 

— Это случилось много лет назад. Тогда ещё не было стен, но на земле стояла засуха. Пересыхали озёра, сгорали посевы, люди изнемогали от жары, и многие покидали свои дома в поисках лучшей жизни. Так поступил и молодой крестьянский сын. Долго скитался он по выжженной степи, пока не наткнулся на поле спелой пшеницы и маленький домик посреди него. Он постучал, но ему никто не ответил, и тогда юноша вошёл сам.

В доме на кровати лежал иссушенный скелет жившего здесь когда-то хозяина. В углу стояла крестьянская коса, к стене была приколочена записка: «Всякой косе нужен свой Жнец». Юноша не придал этим словам никакого значения — он очень устал от странствий, так что остался жить в доме. 

Первым делом юноша решил похоронить покойника как следует, но в доме не нашлось лопаты. Тогда он отправился в деревню поблизости. Там всё было так же, как на его родине: сухие источники, пустые огороды, измученные жарой люди. Тамошний староста очень удивился, когда юноша рассказал про покойника в доме. Оказалось, что в деревне уже долгое время никто не умирал, и юноша сам вдруг припомнил, что за время своих странствий ни разу не видел похорон, а ведь засуха принесла с собой болезни, бесчинства и голод. Потом юноша спросил, почему никто не обрабатывает пшеничное поле, и староста ответил, что эта пшеница не пригодна для жатвы: серпы тупятся о неё, рукой её не сломать.

Юноша вернулся в дом, и ему захотелось проверить, правду ли говорил староста о необычной пшенице. Вот только стоило ему взять в руки косу, как она прилипла к ладоням и будто бы сама понесла юношу в поле. Вопреки словам старосты пшеница оказалась обычной, и юноша косил до тех пор, пока коса не выпала у него из рук, и сам он не рухнул от усталости.

Когда он проснулся, то почувствовал давно позабытую свежесть дождя. Он побежал в деревню, чтобы поделиться со старостой радостью, и увидел, как из многих домов люди выносят покойников. Что-то странное произошло ночью — все глубокие старики и неизлечимо больные разом нашли покой, и теперь их с горечью и облегчением хоронили в размягчённой дождём земле. 

В тот момент юношу посетила догадка. Он отправился в поле, чтобы взглянуть на скошенную вечером пшеницу, и поразился увиденному. Там, где вчера стояли обрубленные стебли, теперь была вспаханная и засеянная земля. Он зашёл в дом, снова взял в руки косу. Она не липла к рукам как в прошлую ночь, но у неё появился голос. Не тот, какой можно услышать ушами, но какой слышно лишь сердцем. С тех пор юноша каждый вечер выходил в поле с косой, и засуха наконец прекратилась.

— Постарайтесь не уходить далеко в поле, двигайтесь вдоль, а не вглубь, — напутствовал господин Смит. — Если не получается срезать колосья серпом, попробуйте выдернуть их с корнем, но осторожно. 

Солнце путалось в медных косичках колосьев, плавно вращались лопасти ветряных мельниц вдали. Высокая пшеница доходила Эрвину до груди, тонкие усики царапали подбородок. Сначала он безуспешно пытался срезать много и сразу, держа затупившийся серп под прямым углом, но вскоре наловчился с ним обращаться. 

Дело шло всё быстрее, руки задвигались сами по себе — взмах, срез, взмах, срез, и Эрвин постепенно уходил в свои мысли. Он всё думал об отцовской «нестрашной» истории, про жнеца, вдруг ставшего самой Смертью. Про пугающую ответственность, упавшую на юношеские плечи. Как бы поступил он сам, если бы наткнулся на дом с говорящей косой? Что бы сделал, поняв, какая сила оказалась в руках у него? 

Он попытался представить себе чувство, отдающееся в ладонь и плечо, когда большая коса метёт поле живых. Взмах, срез, взмах, срез. Треск сухих стеблей, взмывающие перед падением тонкие листья. Казалось, это не так уж и сложно, разве что утомительно, но разве не любая работа утомляет, если её слишком много?

Погрузившись в фантазии, Эрвин не заметил, как исчез в глубине поля, оставив за собой пустоту в пшеничной стене. Когда у него не получилось подрубить колосья серпом, он отложил инструмент, размял пальцы, взялся за сноп обеими руками и что было силы потянул на себя. Ничего не вышло — стебли выскользнули из рук, обжёгши напоследок ладони. Эрвин подул на них, хорошенько растёр и примерился к непокорной пшенице снова, не спеша, но она никак не поддавалась ему, будто сама земля намертво вцепилась в неё — а затем наконец отпустила, нехотя и так резко, что Эрвин потерял равновесие.

От удара спиной на секунду всё затихло в груди. Он попытался вдохнуть, но в горле застряла пробка, которая с кашлем вылетела в голубое, обрамлённое колосьями небо. Только теперь Эрвин понял, как сильно он запыхался — лоб и щёки горели, сердце стучало как бешеное. Приподнявшись на локтях, он взглянул на рассыпанные колосья пшеницы. Что-то странное пряталось в длинных махристых корнях, что-то похожее на светлые заострённые камешки. Что-то, что имело голос, неслышимый обычным ухом. Маленькие, размером с фалангу, кости, начало которых выглядывало из оставленной снопом лунки. 

В тёплом предзакатном свете пшеница сияла розовой медью. Воздух становился холодным, тени — синими и глубокими.

— Эрвин? Эрвин, ты здесь? — раздался встревоженный отцовский голос. — Сказано же было, не идти вглубь! Мы тебя потеря… 

Господин Смит осёкся на полуслове. Стоящий на коленях Эрвин оглянулся на него через плечо, потом торопливо встал на ноги и отряхнул пыльные штаны.

Земля забилась под розовые ногти, зачернила рисунок на мягких ладонях, лежала на лице широкими штрихами, какими в спешке вытирают пот. Рядом с Эрвином в окружении вырванной с корнем пшеницы покоились заволоченные розово-жёлтым налётом останки: разновеликие, утратившие связи друг с другом кости; круглые черепки с комками грязных волос; безымянные детали скелетов, по которым сновали блестящие многоножки и черви — их новые полноправные господа.

Не выдержав испуганного взгляда отца, Эрвин опустил голову и виновато улыбнулся. Отброшенный серп тускло блестел на разрытой руками земле. 

— Простите, учитель. Кажется, я собрал совсем не тот урожай. 

* * *

Сквозняк проникает под кофту, и Леви прикрывает окно.

— Это произошло с тобой на самом деле? — Он возвращается на своё место напротив кровати. На водружённой на стол походной горелке с шипением греется чайник с отстоянной водой, белые, до скрипа натёртые чашки водружены на блюдца в ожидании кипятка. 

— Твои варианты? — Эрвин пожимает плечами и улыбается краешком губ.

— Странное совпадение. Больше похоже на выдумку.

— Но я ничего не придумал. — Задумчивый полушёпот, которым Эрвин вёл рассказ, сменяется рядовым голосом без придыханий и оттенков. — Тогда я считал, что нашёл жертв разбойника, которых давно перестали искать. Опознавать там, разумеется, было нечего, но мне хотелось вытащить их на свет. Восстановить хоть какую-то справедливость. И только месяц назад я узнал, кто именно был закопан на королевских фермах. Случайно, между делом, в одном из разговоров с Дариусом Закли. И вот это действительно странное совпадение. 

Эрвин с вопросом заглядывает Леви в глаза. Этот безмолвный, почти приказной жест, точно командор просит прочитать его мысли, когда-то злил Леви — то был тупик, стена, и не только для него, но и всех остальных подчинённых. Сказать за Эрвина «Б», если тот сказал «А», иногда выходило только у Армина. 

Сдавшись, Леви нетерпеливо морщит лоб, и Эрвин сжаливается над ним.

— Большая часть отведённых под фермы земель когда-то принадлежала кланам, отвернувшимся от королевской семьи. Я не могу утверждать, но предполагаю, что там могли покоиться твои предки. Скорее всего, убитые в ходе зачисток. Теперь они лежат на одном из кладбищ Орвуда.

В голосе Эрвина проскальзывает почти детский восторг — радость искателя от того, что все ниточки вдруг сошлись в одном узелке. 

— Вот как, — безрадостно отвечает Леви и идёт выключать горелку: клокочущий чайник уже готов перейти на свист.

Леви цепляет на кружку посеребрённое ситечко, кладёт в него ложку чая и заливает кипятком. За спиной скрипит кровать — Эрвин ставит перенесённый стул на место и садится за стол. Зная, что командора чай бодрит, Леви предлагает ему кружку с горячей водой. Эрвин делает осторожный глоток и смотрит за тем, как Леви снимает ситечко и размешивает чай. Ложка бьётся о дно кружки чуть громче, чем обычно. 

— Снова злишься?

— Нет. — Два звонких удара о край, и ложка опускается на блюдце. — Но ты мог рассказать мне об этом раньше.

— Случай не представился. Сходил бы к ним на могилу?

— У нас нет времени ходить на могилы даже близких друзей. 

— И не нужно. Они и так всегда рядом. 

Чай не имеет ни запаха, ни вкуса. Леви просто не дал ему толком завариться, хлебнул горячей, с мутным налётом воды, чтобы снять с языка всё то, что налипло к нему и что нельзя было сказать вслух. 

«Они не рядом. Их больше нет».

«Случай мог не представиться никогда». 

«Может, всё-таки передумаешь?»

Тени в комнате вздрагивают и колеблются задетыми струнами — огонёк свечи тонет в расплавленном воске. Эрвин слегка наклоняет подсвечник, и побежавшие по ребру горячие капли застывают белым плаксивым наростом.

— Теперь твоя история. — Он подпирает рукой подбородок, слегка качнув неустойчивый стол. Вода в кружках расходится морщинами.

— Сейчас подумаю… Кажется, я до сих пор так и не рассказал, как раздобыл УПМ.

_Чёрный караван_

Похоронная процессия тянулась по улицам Митры катушкой скорбного кружева, собирая у обочин взволнованную толпу. Красивая смерть была явлением столь же редким, как красивая жизнь, и Леви смотрел на неё безо всякого узнавания. На что это было похоже? Может, на торговые караваны, приезжавшие в Митру с юга? Леви грабил их несколько раз, потрошил тугие мешки охотничьим ножом и уносил в Подземелье добычу с жирным запахом мяса. Но у чёрного каравана было нечего красть, кроме, разве что, барахла —цветочных венков, вороньих перьев из шляп, мокрых носовых платков.

Дождь барабанил по керамике крыш, брезенту зонтов и лаковым покровам мертвых — массивным чёрным гробам. Взрослые переговаривались у Леви за спиной, недовольно, с кручиной, как если бы процессия отдавила им ноги.

— Чёртовы начальники Военной полиции. Даже после смерти жируют. 

— Вчера убили сразу троих, и у всех перерезаны глотки… 

— Неужели, Жнец опять орудует в городе? Много лет про него не было слышно.

— Точно Жнец, его почерк. Он режет так, чтобы жертва не издала ни звука. По горлу вжик! — и всё! Смерть быстрая, даже милосердная.

Расслышав знакомое жужжание, Леви поднял голову к хмурому небу. Гарнизон нёсся сквозь дождь стаей встревоженных птиц, отражаясь кометами в удивлённых детских глазах. Свистели вылетающие из-за поясов тросы, стучали стальные наконечники по печным трубам и кирпичным стенам. 

— Смотри, как забегали. Будут перерывать всё вверх дном.

— Наверняка! Слышал, сегодня комендантский час в восемь вечера, а в Подземном городе уже начались облавы. 

— И правильно, порядочных людей там нет. Сковырнут всякий сброд и гнильё, поделом... Эй, чего уставился, малой? Что-то не нравится?

Обернувшись, Леви смотрел на говорящего в упор. Взгляд исподлобья — как перочинный нож, приставленный к животу. Может, он бы и впрямь достал оружие или костистый, крепко сжатый кулак, но шум приводов был всё ещё рядом.

— Ты не нравишься, — ответил Леви низким простуженным голосом и сам же оборвал заведомо проигрышный разговор — перешёл через улицу и скрылся в проулке. 

Лестницы в Подземный город закрыли, но Леви и не собирался спускаться сегодня туда. Облавы — стихия безразборной жестокости, и перед ней даже он, ребёнок с яростью взрослого, не смог бы выстоять. Пусть его кости срастались быстрее, чем у других, пусть синяки и бордовые гематомы мигом выцветали на бледной коже, унизительнее увечий и самой боли было лишь избиение толпой. Бой ногами, взбивающий пену ненависти на искривленных губах.

Ливень усилился, и потоки мутной воды голодно растащили оставленные процессией гвоздики и розовые лепестки по коллекторам и канавам. Укрываясь под козырьком таверны, Леви давился промокшей в кармане булкой и следил за суматошной торговлей на площади. Башенные часы уже отмерили семь ударов, лавочники торопились распродаться в последний час. Мимо сновали конвои на ногах, лошадях и приводах, подгоняя жителей расходиться по домам и не бродить впотьмах, чтобы не стать жертвой таинственного убийцы. Может, того самого Жнеца, о котором бывалые в подземелье вспоминали чуть ли не с гордостью — он косил полицейских как траву и был символом рока для всех, кто играл в правосудие с золотым билетом в кармане. 

Что-то хлопнуло над головой, деревянный козырёк жалобно скрипнул, и в шаге от Леви на мостовую спрыгнул служивый Военной полиции — тросы послушно втянулись в катушки, шикнули баллоны сжатого газа. Полицейский оглянулся на Леви, оценил коротким, смотрящим сквозь взглядом, и пошёл к площади, мешая лужи кожаным сапогом. 

Устройство пространственного маневрирования — вот он, ключ к свободе. С ним можно ничего не бояться. Не собирать грязь в переулках, когда кто-то кричит «Караул!», не прыгать в канализацию, когда вслед летят холостые патроны. Смотреть на всё сверху вниз, а не наоборот, с самого дна на дно повыше — покрытые копотью своды гигантской пещеры. Но кто решал, чей удел — летать? Леви решал сам за себя.

Он закашлялся в ладонь — мысль ударила в голову молнией, и липкое тесто застряло в горле. В комендантский час все отряды Гарнизона и Военной полиции будут дежурить на улицах и в корпусе почти никого не останется. Леви был там за решёткой не раз — спал на железных кроватях, скинув на пол вонючие простыни, был ведом мрачными коридорами с кандалами на тонких запястьях. 

План уже вырисовывался в голове, в пространстве и времени, ясно как наяву. Оставалось дождаться, когда стрелка курантов укажет на восемь.

Корпус Военной полиции прятался за высокими копьями забора, но Леви ловко через них перелез и спрыгнул в мокрую, подстриженную по линейке траву. Он зашёл с тыла, подальше от главного входа, где не было постовых, зато густо пахло настежь открытой конюшней. 

В Подземном городе верили, что опытный вор утрачивает собственное обличие. Сперва пропадает тень, которую могут заметить из-за угла, затем дыхание, которое не скрыть в кромешной тишине, и в самом конце — лицо, крюк, по которому вора однажды зацепят в толпе. Кенни считал, что Леви никогда не стать хорошим вором — его внешность врезается в память, как удар шпорой в пах, такая она неприятная. А ещё самообладание — гумус для преступных талантов, которым Леви был обделён.

Двигаясь безлюдными коридорами, он вдруг вжался в стену и прислушался к разговору за поворотом. Несколько полицейских перешёптывались между собой.

— Зря они подняли панику в городе. Сейчас наш убийца заляжет на дно, и мы его никогда не достанем.

— Вот пусть там и сидит! Не хотелось бы мне встретиться с ним, и так не знаешь, какое дежурство окажется последним.

— Думаете, Жнец правда вернулся? Не слышал, чтобы он раньше нападал на кареты полицейских начальников…

— Может, это и не он, но лучше держаться вместе, так мы не пропадём. Я схожу на склад, заправлю баллоны. Дождитесь меня.

Склад в подвале освещали угрюмые настенные лампы, пахло отравой для крыс. Леви проник туда следом, как только полицейский закончил возиться с газом и вышел, насвистывая что-то под нос. По стенам стояли длинные баллоны с трубками и приборами, запечатанные шкафы и стеллажи с пустыми чемоданами для УПМ — об их назначении Леви догадался по выемкам, повторяющим форму деталей. Перебрав стеллажи, Леви присмотрелся к шкафам с мощными замками и вытащил из ботинка отмычку.

Поначалу гибкая проволока никак не могла расцепить прочные железные челюсти, но спустя пять минут утомительного нащупывания замок наконец-то расщёлкнулся. Предчувствие не подвело — на полках шкафа хранились те же чемоданы тёмной кожи, обнадеживающе тяжёлые. Леви вытащил один из них, опустил на пол и приоткрыл крышку… 

— Так и знал, что здесь опять завелась крыса. 

Неприятный голос заставил Леви обратиться в камень. Боковым зрением он опознал длинное, направленное в его сторону лезвие. 

— Смотри, когда с тобой говорят. 

Леви медленно отвернулся от драгоценных полок, и всё похолодело внутри. У дверей склада стоял полицейский, спрыгнувший с крыши таверны. 

— Баа, это же тебя я видел сегодня на площади, — тот удивлённо присвистнул и вскинул брови. — Ты ведь в курсе, что кража имущества Военной полиции карается смертной казнью?

Взгляд Леви бегал по складу, искал пути отхода. Может, стоило обрушить стеллажи? Или взять чемодан с УПМ и с разбегу им врезать? Или проскочить между кожаных сапог, взлететь по лестнице и прыгнуть в первое попавшееся окно? Но у полицейского был привод, Леви даже не успел бы добежать до забора…

— Что молчишь? Порешать тебя сразу или подождёшь трибунала? Ребёнка могут и пощадить.

Крышка чемодана захлопнулась, охотничий нож выпорхнул из кармана. Леви целился по ногам и едва увернулся от рубящих взмахов метровых лезвий. Задетое острием плечо обожгло болью, и пришлось так сильно сжать зубы, что свело челюсть. Ещё одна попытка. Другая. Третья. Лезвия пролетели над шеей с жадностью гильотины, чудом не забравшей своё, и крепкий удар в грудь отбросил Леви обратно к шкафам.

Что-то сломалось, не из костей, гораздо глубже. В нос ударила вонь разлитой по полу отравы. 

— Последнее предупреждение. — Тень полицейского становилась всё ближе.

Перед глазами расплывалась позолоченная табличка чемодана с номерным знаком. Там внутри лежали рукотворные крылья из тросов, ремней и стали, блестящей как зеркало. Всё-таки Леви ни за что не смог бы стать вором. 

Ярость, как из шприца, влилась в руки и ноги. Пальцы ловко перехватили нож, и теперь держали его не «от себя», чтобы защищаться, а «к себе», чтобы нападать. В один удар сердца Леви перекатился, оказавшись за полицейским, запрыгнул ему на спину и занёс руку с ножом. Почувствовал, как раздувается грудная клетка под форменной военной курткой, как набирается воздух для решающего крика. Крика, который никто не должен услышать. 

— Помоги…

Нож чиркнул по горлу спичкой по наждаку, высвободил брызги тёмного пламени. Лезвия выпали из ослабленных рук полицейского, брякнули об пол. Он осел на колени и схватился за шею, пытаясь зажать рану, но кровь всё лилась и лилась через сито белеющих пальцев, утекала под чемодан с золоченными уголками. 

Под ночь дождь успокоился.

До городских лестниц Леви добрался в беспамятстве — бежал, не останавливаясь, до красных вспышек в глазах. Ступив в укрытие, он рухнул животом на холодный камень и долго вдыхал в себя пыль. Под ним как будто качалась земля, и вместе с ней плескалось содержимое головы и желудка. 

Зачем Леви пробирался в корпус Военной полиции? Что он сделал на складе? Что он сделал потом, уже на лестнице, когда столкнулся с ещё двумя полицейскими, прибежавшими на полукрик о помощи?

Порез запекался на плече, по растянутой кофте струились тёмные пятна. Вскоре земля перестала качаться, но теперь качало самого Леви, от бесслёзных беззвучных рыданий, которыми ничего нельзя было исправить. «Смерть быстрая, даже милосердная». И какое странное-странное чувство было под ножом, точно он резал цветочные стебли на городских клумбах.

Наконец, Леви заставил себя сесть, вытереть лицо испачканным рукавом, пригладить волосы, вдохнуть и медленно выдохнуть. Что-то прилипло к ботинку, пока он бежал сломя голову, и Леви брезгливо провёл по подошве ножом. На заржавленном лезвии осталась плоская головка гвоздики. 

* * *

— Не похоже на сказку на ночь.

— Что ж, из нас двоих не я мастер рассказывать сказки.

Они переместились на кровать: Эрвин лежит, забросив руку под голову, Леви сидит рядом с ним. 

— Сколько тебе было?

— Лет десять. 

— Умный мальчик, — говорит Эрвин с улыбкой. — Когда я изучал твоё личное дело в архивах Военной полиции, там ничего не было про убийство полицейских.

— Это привело бы тебя в ещё больший восторг, — усмехается в ответ Леви, скрещивая руки на груди. — Думаю, они испугались, что и впрямь навлекли Жнеца. Кенни уже служил королю…

— Да, это вполне могли быть внутренние разборки. Или обычный грабёж. — Зевая, Эрвин прикрывает рот тыльной стороной ладони, откидывает голову на подушке и смотрит в тёмный потресканный потолок. — А что с устройством маневрирования? Ты ведь не забрал его?

— Отнял у какого-то доходяги, правда гораздо позже. На сей раз обошлось без напрасных жертв. 

— Для истории не бывает напрасных жертв. В масштабе человечества ты стоил гораздо больше тех троих. 

— Умоляю, мы же не на рынке…

— Разве? Мы ведь вечно торгуемся за своё будущее. — Эрвина одолевает сон, веки становятся тяжелее, слова прорежены паузами. — Всё выкупается смертью и вырастает из неё: семена, люди, идеи. Всегда будет тот, кому придётся взять в руки косу, и тот, кому придётся ложиться под лезвие.

Истёкшая в пригоршню свеча дребезжит напоследок и гаснет. Луна за окном на самом небесном пике, и все предметы в спальне наливаются живительным светом — белые простыни, два стула, недопитые чашки, книжные башни, расшнурованные ботинки, шинель на высокой вешалке, узел на рукаве рубашки, брошенной на спинку кровати. 

Эрвин опускает ладонь на плечо Леви, и тот перехватывает её двумя руками, стискивает длинные пальцы в своих и прижимает к груди. Затем шумно вдыхает, точно в затянувшемся на несколько минут молчании переставал дышать, и поворачивается к Эрвину. В синих глазах — спокойствие ночи.

— Знаешь, насчет завтра… — Улыбка будто пристыла к красивому, огрубевшему с годами лицу командора. — У меня хорошие предчувствия.

— Рад слышать. Обычно мы готовимся к худшему.

— Я говорю про возвращение стены Мария, а не про цену. Нынешний состав Разведотряда — не чета старому. Остаётся уповать на удачу.

— Удача дорого стоит. — Леви сильнее сжимает ладонь Эрвина: тёплую, грубую, в родных, как свои, боевых рубцах и отметинах. Ложится с краю кровати и опускает голову ему на плечо.

— О… Ты обычно не разговариваешь моими словами. Вспомнил ту экспедицию три года назад? Когда все вернулись живыми?

— Да, когда в Тросте был праздник…

_Праздник Урожая_

За ночь Разведотряд добрался до Троста. Туман ещё цеплялся за траву, но стена Роза уже окрасилась светом восхода. Под грохот гигантских цепей ворота раскрылись и впустили Сорок шестую экспедицию в город. Тревожный простор с тающим золотым горизонтом остался за дверями толщиной в человеческий рост и высотой — в титанический.

Хотя телеги Разведотряда были полны окровавленных, перевязанных солдат, все они вдыхали прохладный утренний воздух и выдыхали облачка пара. Командор Эрвин ехал с приподнятой головой, не прячась под капюшоном. Леви рядом с ним угрюмо озирался по сторонам.

Проснувшийся город был занят давно позабытой суетой. Торговцы украшали прилавки выскобленными тыквами, косичками лука и снопами пшеницы. Сидящие на крыльцах дети плели венки из сорных цветов, травы и тряпичных обрезков. Между домов растягивали гирлянды из бумаги, сухой лозы и плетёной соломы. 

— Что за галдёж? — спросил Леви прохожего в крестьянской шляпе, тянущего за собой козу. 

— Дак урожай собрали, будем отмечать! В прошлые годы амбары стояли пустые, а в этом, хвала Стенам, повезло. Глядишь, зиму протянем! 

— И за чей счёт гулянка?

— Дак за общий. Я сам на компанию Ривза работаю, будем кормить народ. Культ Стен вон представление устраивает.

Плотники на центральной площади сколачивали деревянный помост с огромной треугольной конструкцией. Тут же собиралась ярмарка с палатками и навесами, через которую еле протиснулась уставшая колонна разведки. 

Впервые разведчики возвращались к людям тем же составом, каким вышли за стену. Впервые никто не бросил им вслед ни слова, ни камня, ни злобного взгляда. Никому сегодня не было дела до их сомнительной жертвы, и они прошли сквозь город как призраки, не уронив на него траурной тени.

Леви постучался в кабинет Эрвина ближе к вечеру. 

— В казармах почти никого. Мои тоже отпросились в город. Отпустил под свою ответственность. 

— Хорошо, пусть развеются, — кивнул Эрвин. Он стоял у окна, убрав руки за спину, — плечи напряжены, чистые волосы гладко уложены, пальцы добела сжаты в замок. Уходящее солнце тонким пером обводило его силуэт. 

Подойдя к столу, Леви заглянул в отчёт — парад ровных строчек обрывался на полуслове.

— Что такое, Эрвин? Не знаешь, как доложить в Митру о своем успехе? Эти кретины, конечно, в жизни не поверят в твоё командорское чудо… 

— Наоборот. Не знаю, как написать о полном провале. — Резко отвернувшись от окна, Эрвин сел обратно за стол, протёр уставшие от контакта с солнцем глаза. — Потеряли повозки со снаряжением, не исследовали и половины запланированной территории и, что важнее, не захватили титанов для Ханджи.

Леви посмотрел на Эрвина с недоумением, словно тот не расслышал, о чём ему говорили до этого.

— Я о том, что никто не умер. Когда у нас была такая статистика? 

— Ну, этому есть объяснение: хорошая видимость, на удивление нерасторопные враги, несмертельные раны. Однако статистика не изменилась — мы вновь потеряли больше половины отряда. Как думаешь, многие из выживших смогут вернуться за стены? Биться без рук и без ног? Мы привезли полсотни калек — это полсотни разбитых жизней и, вероятно, десятки судов за материальную помощь. 

На лбу у Эрвина залегла тяжёлая складка, рассеянный взгляд бессмысленно блуждал по недописанному отчёту. Он взял в руки перо и поставил его над бумагой, будто надеясь, что оно заживёт своей жизнью и допишет текст за него. Не получив от Леви ответа, Эрвин поднял на него глаза — тот прислонился к краю стола и выглядел как в воду опущенный. 

— Извини… Я просто хотел сказать, что удача дорого стоит. — Голос у Эрвина наконец-то смягчился. — Если это и впрямь чудо, оно принадлежит не мне, а тебе с Майком и Нанабой. Вы хорошо сражались, многих сумели отбить…

Его прервал характерный стук в дверь. Эрвин разрешил войти, и в кабинет заглянула Ханджи.

— Ну что, Леви, уговорил командора поехать с нами на праздник? 

— Пока даже не успел заикнуться об этом, — вздохнул Леви, коротко переглянувшись с ней. — Майк и Нанаба уже собрались?

— Да, ждут внизу. Эрвин, идём? 

Ханджи тоже подошла к столу и встала с другой стороны, так что Эрвин оказался под перекрёстным обстрелом двух вопросительных взглядов. Громко тикали настенные часы в тишине опустевшей казармы, засыхали чернила на кончике пера. 

— Хорошо, — наконец сдался Эрвин. — Уговорили.

С наступлением сумерек в Трост свезли весь существующий свет: над ярмаркой зажглись вереницы бумажных фонарей, на открытых террасах горели лампы цветного стекла. Съехавшиеся со всей округи люди толпились у прилавков с грошовыми угощениями из батата, жжённого сахара и солёного теста, сидели на лестницах, подоконниках и пустых ящиках из-под пива, играли на флейтах, свистках и самодельных волынках.

Они впятером еле нашли место в шумной таверне и заказали пива. Леви так настоятельно попросил разносчицу протереть липкий, напитанный пуншем стол, что чуть не завязалась перепалка. Победила дипломатия: стол застелили газетой, на которую безбоязненно выложили связку сушёных яблок, шмат сыра и настойку в глиняной бутылке — трофей, выигранный Нанабой в тире.

Над праздником возвышалась плетёная статуя титана, выстроенная на центральном помосте. Метров десяти, непропорциональная, с растопыренными руками и прорехами вместо глаз, она привела Ханджи в восторженное замешательство. 

— Быстро же они его собрали! Только почему он весь какой-то квадратный? Могли бы спросить совета у специалистов, — усмехнувшись, она поправила на голове венок из синеголовника, сорванного ей по дороге. 

— Думаю, он такой нелепый, чтобы никого не пугать. — Нанаба прищурилась на статую. Скелет из деревянных балок обтянули гибким тростником, полости набили сухой ботвой и кукурузным стеблем. — Мне интересней другое — они не боятся, что сожгут вместе с ним Трост?

— Маловероятно, — ответил ей Майк, — сегодня нет ветра, и мы видели пожарные пункты на площади. Они хорошо подготовились. 

— Я понимаю, хотя не удивилась бы и такому плану по сокращению голодных ртов. Власти ведь уже отправляли за стены двести тысяч человек… Может, и на этот праздник у них свои счёты.

— После падения Марии жизнь в Тросте стала не сахар, — вступил в разговор Эрвин. —Это верно, что окружение короля боится очередного исхода беженцев в столицу, так что праздник — хоть и слабый, но всё же способ внушить им надежду. А для некоторых ещё и заявить о себе. 

Он кивнул на идущих мимо таверны служителей Культа. Стриженные под общий горшок, в чёрных рясах, они предлагали прохожим писать свои желания на клочках бумаги и класть в корзины, которые таскали на шеях, как сборщики ягод.

— Позовём их сюда? — спросила Ханджи. — Хочу, чтобы и моё желание сожгли вместе с плетёным титаном. Вдруг сбудется. 

— Вряд ли Культ станет считаться с желаниями Разведотряда, — хмыкнул Леви, — скорее предложат нам самим в титана залезть. 

— Может, я этого и хочу! В настоящего, конечно, из плоти и крови. И в лабораторных условиях.

Им принесли пиво — чуть тёплое, с жёлтыми, наступающими на край шапками, оно обухом било по голове. Ханджи с Майком быстро разошлись и с румяными лицами обсуждали, что бы могли загадать на ритуальное сожжение. Леви следил за Эрвином — тот был сам в себе больше обычного, точно до сих пор сидел в опустевшей казарме над недописанным листом. Пальцы зависли на кружке, взгляд — на плетёной статуе. И тут он ожил, осенённый внезапной идеей. 

— Ханджи! Я придумал, как мы захватим для тебя титана! 

— Что? — растерялась Ханджи, а потом, уловив очевидный образ, громко воскликнула. —Ооо! И как я сама до этого не додумалась? 

Она вытащила огрызок карандаша из нагрудного кармана и, припав к газете, бросилась зарисовывать что-то почти вслепую в полумраке таверны. Все придвинулись ближе к столу.

— Ни черта не видно… В общем, точно такую клетку мы, конечно, не построим, но как насчёт ловушки с кольями?

— Нет, нужен разборный вариант, раза в два меньше. — Эрвин решительно отодвинул кружки и закуски, освобождая место для творчества. — У меня другая идея. Дай, пожалуйста, карандаш…

Леви пришлось снова вступить в конфронтацию с разносчицей: просить другую газету и масляный фонарь, который Майк держал на весу, пока стол ходил ходуном под натиском командорского вдохновения. Закончив, Эрвин пододвинул Ханджи свой чертёж, наброшенный поверх объявлений и новостных колонок. 

— Здесь можно поставить пружины — когда титан попадёт в ловушку, они выстрелят, клетка схлопнется, и закреплённые внутри лезвия отрежут ему нижнюю часть тела. Правда, не исключено, что разрубит и того, кто загонит титана в клетку…— Эрвин повернулся к сидящему рядом Леви. — Как думаешь, ты бы смог сделать нечто подобное и выжить?

У Леви пересохло во рту. Может, от духоты, стоявшей в забитой под завязку таверне, или от солёного сыра, или от жара, бросившегося в лицо, когда Эрвин со страхом и возбуждением напополам уставился на него.

— Да, — хрипло ответил Леви, сглотнул скупую слюну. — Если ты дашь такой приказ. 

— Хорошо. Ну как, Ханджи, одобряешь?

— Ещё бы! Так ведь сразу нескольких титанов за один поход отловить можно! — Разморённая тёплым пивом и энтузиазмом Ханджи стащила венок со своих кудлатых волос и водрузила его на голову Эрвину, после чего подняла кружку. — За командора и его светлую голову!

— За командора! 

— За Разведотряд! — скромно произнёс сам командор, чокнувшись со всеми последним. 

Окрылённый новой, ещё не погребённой в провальном отчёте идеей, Эрвин наконец улыбнулся и залпом допил горькое пиво. Беспокойная, сточившая до самой плоскости карандаш рука легла на колено Леви — благодарно, незаметно для чужих глаз. Тот чуть развёл ноги, разрешая руке двигаться туда, куда ей захочется. 

По улице текли цвет, звук и ток, и было что-то ранящее в этой сгущённой, как с цепи сорвавшейся радости: заливистом смехе, смелых объятиях, пьяных плясках. В том, как выглядел Эрвин, позабыв снять венок из синеголовника. В том, для чего не будет повода на следующий день, на следующий за ним и на все последующие после.

— Похоже на времена до падения Шиганшины, когда все жили без постоянного страха. — Нанаба разлила в пустые кружки настойку — всем, кроме Леви, который довольствовался водой.

— Да, я тоже подумал про кадетский корпус. — Майк пьяно улыбался, подперев щёку ладонью. — Эрвин, помнишь, как мы сбегали по ночам из казармы в игорный дом?

— Это та история с рулеткой? — Ханджи жевала остатки сушёного яблока.

— Она самая. Всё началось с того, что кто-то научил Эрвина играть в штосс. 

— Это был Найл. 

— Что за история? Не слышал её раньше. — Леви обернулся на Эрвина, чья рука сжалась у него на коленке, собрала ткань брюк и заскользила вверх по бедру. 

— Не могу же я отказать сильнейшему воину человечества, — усмехнувшись, Майк пригладил влажные от выпивки усы. — В общем, Эрвин подсел на карточные игры. Сначала он переиграл всех в училище, а потом на очередных увольнительных мы забрели в подпольное казино. Эрвин в два счёта обставил тамошних завсегдатаев, и мы ушли с крупным выигрышем.

— И как вы его потратили? 

— Притащили в кадетский корпус сумку консерв. Инструкторам это, само собой, не понравилось, так что Эрвина лишили увольнительных и запретили ездить в город. 

— Если запретить что-то Эрвину, он сделает всё с точностью наоборот. — Леви улыбнулся себе под нос.

— Так и случилось, — кивнул Майк, — как раз тогда Эрвин и придумал использовать мой нюх для ночных вылазок. И всё было бы хорошо, если бы он и дальше играл в карты…

— Я увлёкся рулеткой, и она меня погубила, — драматично закончил Эрвин и глотнул терпкой травяной настойки.

— Точно. В одну ночь мы проиграли буквально всё, что накопили до этого, а Эрвин — даже свою кадетскую форму. Вернулся в казарму в одних трусах.

— Правда? — Нанаба с удивлением посмотрела на командора. — Это же смерти подобно. 

— Хотел бы я на это посмотреть, — Леви приподнял брови. — А если серьёзно, то ради чего? Почему ты не бросил играть, когда понял, что дело — труба?

— Всё просто: я не понимал, как устроена рулетка, и очень хотел разобраться. Кто знает, что я бы ещё проиграл, пытаясь найти закономерности там, где их, может, никогда не было. — Тихо рассмеявшись, Эрвин грустно улыбнулся и поднял тост. — Давайте за правду об этом мире, которую мы обязательно однажды узнаем. 

В тесном номере без штор с одинокой кроватью тихо хлопнула дверь, щёлкнул старый замок. Пальцы Леви легли на шею Эрвина горячей цепью. Застыв у порога, они целовались без спешки, с долгим вступлением и поиском. Чужеродная горечь выпивки на языке Эрвина вскоре размылась до привкуса слабой соли из ран — того, который Леви запомнил в их последнем поцелуе перед экспедицией, и присущего Эрвину изначально.

Первым на пол упал венок из синеголовника, развязавшись на отдельные стебли, потом — серый пиджак Эрвина, ботинки, которые он долго развязывал одной рукой наугад, брюки, рубашки, бельё.

После возвращения из-за стен каждый раз был как первый. Леви заново проверял — глазами, ртом и всем своим телом, — что Эрвин сохранил прежнюю цельность, вернулся собой. С кожей, не имеющей запаха. Светлыми волосами, слегка жёсткими из-за геля. Руками, в которые Леви падал, как в огонь на доверие — не глядя, назад спиной. Губами в мелкую трещинку из-за ветра в лицо, которые Леви любил за азартное, увлекающее тепло. Членом, который он чувствовал рёбрами, плотно прижимаясь к Эрвину в затянувшемся, приятно болезненном поцелуе. 

На кровати хватало места лишь для тесных объятий, обоюдных вздохов в открытые рты, скользких рук между ног друг у друга. Эрвин сорвался первый — кончил Леви в ладонь, уткнувшись ему в плечо и крупно вздрогнув. Леви застонал следом — беззвучно, прилипнув губами к шее Эрвина туда, где стучал его пульс. 

Повторив ещё раз до совершенной, головокружительной пустоты, они сплелись ногами и остывали во влажной, немой неподвижности. Эрвин гладил Леви по румяной щеке, глядел в немигающие, полные дыма глаза. Номер вдруг озарился живым ярким светом.

— Уже полночь? 

Они подошли к окну. Плетёный титан полыхал над Тростом, словно гигантский факел, и походил бы на настоящее бедствие, если бы не счастливые жители. Сидящие на трубах и городских крышах, они встречали пламя и все его производные глубинными криками радости.

— Что ж… Нужно признать, это и правда внушает надежду. — Обнимая стоящего перед собой Леви, Эрвин смотрел вдаль: на огненный столб и летящие в небо искры. На фигуры людей, чёрных на оранжевом фоне, с воздетыми кверху руками, ловивших хлопья серого пепла.

Леви смотрел на размытое отражение в оконном стекле: на Эрвина с растрёпанными волосами, улыбкой в уголке губ и искрами в синих глазах. На себя, обвитого его крепкими руками и считывающего спиной ровное сердцебиение. Удар. Движение. Удар. Движение. Удар, отдающийся эхом в совсем другой жизни — там, где никому не нужны командорские чудеса, сильнейшие воины, экспедиции за стены, напрасные жертвы, жнецы с косами.

Там, где праздник длится всего ничего, но никогда, никогда не кончается. 

— Да, — прошептал Леви их отражению. — Надежда у нас ещё есть.


End file.
